Déjame enseñarte lo que en realidad es magia
by BrIxFTW
Summary: La magia según japón se mide a través de CADs y talentos natos, solo los más grandes genios pueden destacar, los demás no, pero que pasa cuando se abre una brecha entre otra dimensión y se trae consigo...Al gremio de Fairy Tail...


**¡Hola!, bueno ya que mi historia de Erza y Natsu es mucho Love y más love, ahora les traigo un crossover entre dos animes mágicos... ¡DATO! Yo estoy a favor de la magia del mundo de Fairy Tail, por lo que la magia del mundo de Mahoka Koko no Rettousei (Qué difícil es ese nombre jajajaja) Ya no sera considerada magia JOJOJO (Además quiero que Natsu les de una paliza a esos dos hermanos ultra invencibles, no pregunten porque, descuiden, me gusta el anime, pero no se, me dan ganas de ver a Miyuki y Tatsuya siendo golpeados y dados en LA...torre :3)**

**Fairy Tail y ****Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (Ustedes ya saben quienes) **

* * *

Otro día trabajando con el comité disciplinario, hoy nos toco hacer guardia en la parte trasera de esta gigantesca escuela, tuvimos que hacerlo ya que habían rumores sobre que unos cuantos Blooms estaban molestando a unos chicos Reserva, lo cual para mi es por demás injusto, deberían ser más como mi hermana pequeña, Miyuki, ella siempre es equitativa con todos sin importar en que grado estén.

...

-Buen trabajo, Shiba-kun- Dijo una chica de cabello oscuro y un poco curvo

-No es nada, Presidenta- Respondió Tatsuya

-Oh vamos, te he dicho que me hables por mi nombre- Lo empezó a mirar mientras inflabas sus cachetes

-No es nada...Mayumi-san- Respondió de nuevo Tatsuya corrigiendo

-¡Mucho mejor!- Volvió a responder- Al parecer estos chicos debieron de aprender la lección ¿No es así?

-¡S...si!- Respondieron asustados un par de jóvenes que fueron atrapados molestando a unos chicos Reserva- ¡No volverá a ocurrir!

-Así me gusta- Dijo Mayumi con una expresión terrorífica en su rostro

De repente el celular de Tatsuya y de Mayumi vibraron

-Un mensaje de... ¿¡El director del comité de castigos, Katsuto!?- Eso era extraño... jamás no pedía ayuda en algo que no sea trabajo

**_"Vayan directo a la calle Mitsuki, cerca de la estación...donde se encontraba en construcción aquella empresa...hemos encontrado otra cosa...nunca había visto una construcción así jamas" _**

-E..esto es extraño, no es así, ¿Shiba-kun?- Pregunto Mayumi mirándolo a los ojos

-Tienes razón, Presi- Se corrigió- Mayumi-san, debemos ir de una vez

Fueron directamente al lugar, corriendo, donde se encontraron con el Capitán Katsuto

-Capitán, ¿Qué pasa exactamente?- Pregunto cortés mente, Tatsuya

-Onii-sama, ¿A usted también lo han llamado?- Pregunto la hermana pequeña de Tatsuya, Miyuki Shiba

-Me acabo de enterar, ¿Entonces, Capitán?- Volvió a pregunta Tatsuya

-Según me informaron, acabamos de encontrar en donde se suponía que estaría en construcción una empresa, hemos encontrado una clase de casa, extraña, muy colorida, con un signo parecido al de una Hada, no nos hemos atrevido a entrar, ya que podría ser peligroso

-Entonces, nos llamaron para mayor seguridad- Pregunto Tatsuya

-Exactamente- Respondió el capitán Katsuto- Necesitamos que nos cubran, así que un grupo abrirá las dos puertas de ese lugar mientras nosotros entramos, ¿Entendido?

-¡Entendido!- Respondieron ambos

Entonces el plan se estaba llevando a cabo, ambos grupos estaban en posiciones...

Solo pudieron ver como una ráfaga de fuego salio disparada, abriendo las puertas de golpe y yendo directo hacia Tatsuya y los demás

-¡Onii-sama!- Grito Miyuki e hizo una barrera de hielo para parar el fuego- _Con esto a de bastar- _Pensó Miyuki, creyendo que con eso pararía el fuego

_-¿¡Q...qué!?- _Su barrera fue destrozada, al tiempo que Tatsuya esquivaba la ráfaga- P...pero...¿como?- Se pregunto Miyuki mientras caía de rodillas

-Incendiaras el lugar, ¡Natsu!- Grito una chica rubia saliendo del humo que había en la puerta- Eh... ¿Dónde estamos?- Se pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a Tatsuya y a su hermana

-Jajajajaja, perdón, perdón, Es que me sentía encendido- Se disculpo un chico de cabello rosado mientras se rascaba la cabeza y parecía tener una carencia extrema de moral

-Hey idiota, a este paso quemaras todo Fiore- Le golpeo un chico que andaba medio desnudo

-Fue culpa de que ustedes dos se pelean como animales- Excuso una chica Pelirroja que traía una armadura

-Oye Natsu, ¡Casi quemas mi pescado!- Grito un...gato

-Salamander, ¡Quiero un poco de tranquilidad! ¿¡Que no sabes controlarte!?- Grito un chico con aspecto casi tan salvaje como el del de cabello rosado mientras cargaba a un gato negro y reía de un modo extraño "Geje" decía

-C...chicos...donde rayos estamos...- Volvió a preguntar la chica rubia

-¿Qué no es obvio, Lucy?, Estamos en el reino...de...fiore...- Decía el chico rosado- ¿¡DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAMOS!?- Grito este asustado- ¿Y QUIÉN DIABLOS SON ELLOS?- Volvió a preguntar señalando a Tatsuya y sus compañeros mientras tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos y respiraba y exhalaba como si no hubiera aire

-¡Como si lo supiéramos, imbécil!- Le grito- Ese terremoto no debió ser realmente un terremoto, debió ser algo así como un movimiento dimensional...- Razono la chica pelirroja y luego volvió a observar al chico rosado- Natsu, idiota- Le dijo, lo levanto y lo beso, al parecer esos dos eran novios

-Erza... ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Pregunto el gato

-No se, Happy, yo les preguntare ahorita- respondió Erza bajando a Natsu que estaba en shock por el beso

-Gray-samaaa- Grito una chica con atuendo azul que salia de la nada para abrazar al chico medio desnudo y le daba un beso también, a lo que este se sonrojo

-Ju...juvia...- Dijo este hipnotizado por el beso de la chica

-Disculpen, ¡Ustedes de ahí!- Grito Erza con un tono amable- ¿Saben ustedes donde estamos?- les pregunto Erza a Tatsuya y los demás

-P...pues claramente...En Japón- Respondió una chica de cabello rojo también, pero más corto

-Eh...¿Japón?...¿Qué es eso?...¿¡Sabe bien!?- Grito Natsu con saliva en la boca

-¡No todo en la vida es comida idiota!- Grito Lucy y le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza

-Disculpen...-Pregunto de nuevo Erza mientras se acercaba- ¿Japón...es donde estamos en este momento?

_-Acaso no saben..._- Se pregunto Miyuki

-Supongo que no saben sobre el continente asiático...¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto Tastuya mientras empezaba a entender la situación

-Continente...asiati..¿que?- Pregunto Gray mientras se soltaba del abrazo de Juvia

-_No son de este mundo...-_ Pensó Tatsuya- Mi nombre es Tatsuya Shiba, soy estudiante de primer año de la escuela secundaria de magia

_-Entonces también son magos-_ Pensaron los miembros del gremio-

-Yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel, ¡Miembro del gremio de magos, Fairy Tail!- Grito Natsu orgulloso del gremio

_-¿Ellos también son magos?-_ Se pregunto Miyuki

-_Entonces porque no les ayudamos...-_ Se pregunto Tatsuya- Mayumi-san, venga aquí un segundo

-¿Eh?...ah si...ya voy- Respondió Mayumi después de salir de tal shock

Ya un poco alejados como para que no los escucharan los demás...

-¿Porque no los integramos a la escuela?- Pregunto Tasuya

-P..pero Shiba-kun, ni siquiera los conocemos- Excuso Mayumi

-Exacto, igual dicen ser magos, por lo que podría sernos de ayuda, como no son de este mundo, no tienen ese complejo sobre Blooms y Weeds así que nos sería de ayuda ¿No lo cree así, Mayumi-san?

-¡Tienes razón!- Grito Mayumi

-Muy bien, iré a preguntarles

Ya después de un gran rato lleno de explicaciones sobre el planeta tierra y todo lo demás fue decido que Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman y Happy (Aunque haya costado más trabajo que acepten a Happy) como estudiantes de la escuela de magia...Aunque ellos no sabían de que la "Magia" de ese lugar era muy extraña

...

Ha pasado un día...aun nadie sabe como ocurrió pero de un día para otro el Gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba en un lugar llamado Japón, extrañamente se hablaba el mismo idioma e igual se usaba "Magia".

Natsu y Erza se encontraban en uno de los dormitorios que fueron otorgados para los miembros de Fairy Tail, cambiando de ropas para su primer día de escuela...

-Ahhhh, Erza, porque tengo que usar esta ropa tan incomoda- Pregunto Natsu viéndola mientras hacia un puchero

-Es el uniforme escolar, Natsu- Le explico Erza- Dime...¿Se me ve bien con el?- Pregunto Erza, la cual llevaba el uniforme de un Reserva de la escuela, al igual que todos los de Fairy Tail

-T...te queda...de maravilla- Dijo Natsu hipnotizado, antes de acercarse a ella y la beso, mientras la besaba, Erza le acomodaba la corbata, luego de un rato al quedarse sin aire este le pregunto- ¿Y a mi, como me queda?

-Tan guapo como siempre- Le dijo Erza y le dio un pequeño beso- O hasta mejor- Le susurro al oído y luego se fue a la cocina- ¡El desayuno esta servido en 10 minutos!- Le sonrió y le guiño el ojo antes de irse a cocinar

-La comida de Erza es la mejor- Decía Natsu mientras se ponía los zapatos y tarareaba una canción, se sentía feliz...pues no importa donde estaba, mientras estuviera junto a Erza todo estaría bien

Después de los 10 minutos, el desayuno estaba servido...

-¡Gracias, Erza!- Gritaba Natsu de felicidad y empezó a comer el sándwich que le había preparado Erza

-Disfrútalo- Dijo Erza mientras le sonreía a Su Novio, el cual se había ganado y para ella siempre sería el mejor de los mejores

-Delicioso- Dijo Natsu con los cachetes llenos y siguió comiendo

Al terminar, salieron y se encontraron con Gray y Juvia en el pasillo

-Oh, Natsu, creí que ibas a tener problemas poniéndote el uniforme- Dijo Gray burlándose pero recibió un golpe de Erza

-No arruines nuestra hermosa mañana- Le amenazo Erza y jalo a Juvia y la pego a Gray para que se entretuvieran un rato entre ellos

-Vamos- Dijo Natsu y sujeto tímidamente la mano de Erza- Seguro están esperando los demás...

-Vamos entonces- Le respondió Erza apretando la mano de Natsu

-Nosotros también, Gray-sama- Le dijo Juvia mientras sujetaba su mano y sonreía

-Esta bien- Respondió Gray y se dirigieron al...

-¿¡Coche!?- Grito Natsu asustado- ¡Noooooooooooooooo!, Todos menos el cocheee- Grito Natsu mientras se sujetaba del barandal y era jalado por Erza

-¡Vamos, Natsu! ¡Es la única forma de llegar temprano a la escuela!- Le grito Erza mientras lo metía al coche

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Pregunto el chofer...

-¿Elf-oniichan?- Pregunto Mirajane- ¿D...desde cuándo sabes manejar?- Le pregunta Mirajane a su hermano

-Desde hoy- Respondió Laxus

-¡Esto es de hombres!- Grito Elfman y arranco a toda velocidad

En el camino estuvo todo tranquilo, sin contar que Erza se paso besando a Natsu para que este no se mareara y sacara el desayuno que le sirvió en la mañana

-Hemos llegado- Dijo Elfman mientras estacionaba el auto y bajaba del auto- Es enorme- Exclamo Elfman al ver el tamaño del lugar

-Si que lo es- Respondió Erza cargando a Natsu, que estaba shockeado de tantos besos

-Veo que lograron llegar sin problemas- Dijo Tatsuya que estaba junto a Miyuki

-S...sin problemas dices...- Dijo Mirajane bajando del auto algo mareada y despeinada

_-Esa chica...es linda_- Penso Tatsuya- M..muy bien, dejen que los lleve a su salón

Mientras iban caminando, Shiba les iba explicando todo

-Esta es la zona de los de 1er Grado, también somos llamados Reserva, somos los que no alcanzamos el nivel de habilidad necesario al usar la magia- _Y como son de otro mundo creemos que nosotros seremos más avanzados-_ Ustedes estarán en esta parte, la otra parte es de los que si lo lograron, también llamados Blooms

-¡OH!- Grito Natsu- ¿¡Son fuertes!?- Pregunto emocionado

-La mayoría son de clases altas...así que yo diría que si, son fuertes, más los del comité, tanto disciplinario como de castigo, su capitán ustedes ya lo conocen, El Capitán Katsuto

-Te equivocas Onii-sama- Respondió Miyuki- Tu eres más fuerte que ellos- Le dijo Miyuki enorgullecida de su hermano

-¡¿Entonces tu eres más fuerte!?- Pregunto aun más emocionado Natsu- ¡Que tal si hacemos un duelo!- Le pregunto

-¿U...un duelo?- Pregunto Miyuki

-Esta bien- Respondió Tatsuya- Ahora mismo tendremos un duelo

-Yahooooooo- AH!- recibió un golpe de Erza

-¡Idiota!, Le pides un duelo a alguien que nos ayudo, ¡Estas loco!- Le grito Erza

-Descuida- Le dijo Miyuki- Onii-sama no perderá- Dijo con una sobre confianza en su hermano

-¿Entonces el es más fuerte que mi Natsu?- Pregunto Erza, como si hubiera escuchado una broma

-Efectivamente- Respondió Miyuki sonriendo, como si de sencillez se tratara

-¡Miyuki!- Le regaño Tatsuya- Disculpen a mi hermana, por favor, vamos a la zona para el duelo

-¡Si!- Grito Natsu feliz, restando importancia a las palabras de Miyuki

Ya en la zona, todos los amigos de Natsu y de Tatsuya se habían reunido, por un lado los de Tatsuya, pensando cuanto durara el chico rosado contra el, ya que el vicepresidente no logro ni 5 segundos y en otro lado estaban los de Fairy Tail, rezando porque Natsu no destroce el lugar al que fueron acogidos tan amablemente

-M...muy bien, el duelo entre Dragneel-san y Shiba-kun...¡Inicia ahora!

Tatsuya utilizo una tecnica ninja para aparecer detrás de Natsu

_-¡Con eso, Onii-sama seguro que terminara el combate! _

-¡No tan rápido!- Grito Natsu y volteó para propinarle un golpe en el estomago

-¡Ugh!- Grito Tatsuya- _¿Magia de detección? Pero no veo ningún CAD y códigos activados-_

Tatsuya volvió a desaparecer para quedar frente a Natsu y disparar, 3 disparos fueron directos hacia Natsu haciendo que explotara esa parte y se llenara de humo

_-Muy bien, tal vez pudo aguantar el primer golpe pero con esto, Onii-sama gana_- Volvió a pensar Miyuki

...

-Y...¿Eso es magia?- Pregunto Natsu saliendo del humo con apenas un rasguño en la mano

-¡P...pero! ¿¡Como!?- Pregunto Mayumi impresionada, ni ella saldría ilesa de ese ataque

-Creo que tienen una mala perspectiva sobre lo que es magia...- Dijo Natsu mientras se ponía en una posición de Dragón- Les enseñare...la magia...

De repente piedras del suelo empezaron a elevarse y se podía sentir una gran aura en Natsu, cuando de la nada su cuerpo empezó a sacar fuego en montones para después que el fuego tomara forma de Dragón

-Karyuu no...¡Tekken!- Un puño de fuego fue directo al estomago de Tatsuya, fue un golpe directo, mandándolo a volar y al final se estrello contra la pared, Dejándolo en casi K.O.

-I...imposible- Dijo Miyuki antes de correr a ver a Tatsuya- Onii-sama, ¿Te encuentra bien?

-Eh...esto...Dragneel...san...ha ganado...- Dijo Mayumi antes de ver como se encontraba Natsu y Tatsuya, Natsu estaba celebrando, hacia mucho que no luchaba y Tatsuya estaba tratado de ponerse de pie con ayuda de Miyuki y Mirajane, la cual había ido a disculparse por el golpe tan fuerte de Natsu

-P...por favor disculpe a Natsu, el...nunca se controla, lo siento, lo siento- Se disculpaba mientras ayudaba a Tatsuya a ponerse de pie, cosa que Miyuki no podía hacer, por su pequeño cuerpo, así que solo se mantuvo viéndolo celosamente

-Descuida, yo acepte el duelo, además, mi hermana había asegurados cosas inciertas, esto sera como una lección para ella- _Además de linda, amable_

_-_Perdón, Onii-sama, yo... Perdóname- Se disculpo- Fue equivocación mía...perdón por mi arrogancia

-Esta bien, Miyuki- Le dijo su hermano antes de acariciarle la cabeza- Que no se repita, ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto

-Entendido- Respondió Miyuki

-Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿No es así?- Pregunto Mirajane sonriendo- ¿Son hermanos?

-Así es, y usted, Strauss-san, ¿Tiene hermanos?- Pregunto Tatsuya

-Si- Contesto- Es el que siempre esta gritando "Hombre, hombre"- Dijo haciendo que Tatsuya se riera de su imitación- Y la chica de cabello blanco y corto que es más calmada

-Ya veo...se parecen un poco- Dijo Miyuki comparándolas

-Jajaja, eso creo- Dijo riendo Mirajane- Por cierto, Mirajane, esta bien, como somos 3 Strauss en la escuela...me confundo un poco...jeje- Les dijo a Tatsuya y Miyuki

En otro lado Erza y Natsu estaban juntos con el resto, tanto de Fairy Tail como de la escuela, platicando

-Disculpa por tantos golpees, Natsu- Se disculpo Erza mientras lo abrazaba- Eres mi novio y aun así te golpeo a cada rato... perdón

-Hey, hey...- Le levanto la cara a Erza y la beso- Es porque soy un idiota ¿recuerdas?- Le dijo sonriendo y la volvió a besar- Además no creo encontrar a una chica tan linda como tu- Le confesó Natsu con un susurro en el oído

-N...natsu- Suspiro Erza y lo abrazo...

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de comer!- Grito Natsu cargando a Erza en sus brazos- ¡Lucy paga!- Volvió a gritar

-¿¡Con que dinero, idiota!?- Le pregunto Lucy

-Eh...es cierto...somos pobres -Dijo Natsu mientras recordaba como el Maestro estaba diciendo cosas sobre el dinero-... ¡LOS DEL COMITÉ PAGAN!

-Esta bien- Dijo Tatsuya emocionado- Como recompensa por ganar, yo invito- Volvió a decir Tatsuya

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto Mirajane- No es necesario...

-Esta bien, además eres amable conmigo, otra razón para invitar- Dijo Tatsuya y Mirajane se sonrojo

-Es...esta bien- Respondió Mirajane

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡Vamos!- Gritaron todos

* * *

**Fin del primer capítulo, y creo, el más largo que haré Jaajajajajajaja no se, disfrútenlo pls (Haber si alguien lo lee, claro esta)**

Dejen reviews :3 byebye


End file.
